Ace or Rimmer
by Guardian Fire Angel
Summary: Ace is back and everything changes. Rimmer is human, Charlotte is dragged off by Ace and the rest of the crew help Rimmer get the girl he loves back. But will Charlotte be forced to stay with Ace or will she leave him for Rimmer. Read and find out.
1. Ace comes back

Declare: I do not own Red Dwarf or or any of the Crew.

A/N: This is a story that I wrote quite a while ago and forgot about untill I found it last mounth and thought that I will put it on here to see what other people think.

Charlotte Mallone is my own character who is an alter ego of myself who when I get to loading the story up you will meet and learn her whole life story. Milly is also my own character and is based on my best friend.

Set quite after THANKS FOR THE MEMORYand after they meet Ace the first time.

If there are any spelling or if I'm missing any puncuation any where pleas let me know. Thank you. R&R.

-**Blah**- Rimmer's thoughts

-_Blah_- Charlotte's thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 1**

One day the Red Dwarf crew were going to a moon for a party when they were hit by a craft tgat they remember being hit by before; it was Ace Rimmer agian. Before anyone could say "we're going to crash land" Charlotte Malone was gone. She went get a silver outfit on that will protect her clothes and when they sort of landed, went to help Ace to fix Starbug. When Charlotte and Ace came into Starbug, Rimmer as jealous as he was that Charlotte (the girl he loved) and Ace were together asked "Are you going off around space with Ace or are you staying on Red Dwarf?" -**please stay**- he added silently

Charlotte replied in a matter-of-fact voice "yes, I'm going with Ace. It will be a whole lot better than staying on an old rust bucket with you" and to show that she ment it, Charlotte showed all of them her new engagament ring.

* * *

It was the most beautiful ring ever. Rimmer who was still jealous about Charlotte and Ace, went off to sulk in the engine room; Milly (Holly and Hilly's daughter) was just about to go after him but Charlotte shook her head 'let him cry in the cornner. I don't care' she thought (only because Ace could read minds) -_though I really don't mean that. I really don't_- she added to herself making sure Ace could read that thought.

* * *

After they got back to Red Dwarf, Rimmer went off to sulk again and Milly went with him because what noone knew is that she, along with Kryten, were helping him to become human again so that he could actually be with Charlotte and not pass right through her as he did in his hologramatic form.

* * *

Else where Holly and Hilly (who are both human and not computer heads) were having a private chat with Charlotte

"Charlotte, are you 100% sure that you want to spend you life with Ace? You know how Rimmer fells about you" Asked Holly, Hilly added to prove the point said

"That's right, Rimmer would do anything to be with you, even become human again if he could"

Charlotte replied with a sad sigh "I know, I know and I feel the same about him I just *sigh* I want a change of life and as for your question Holly, no I'm not 100% sure I want to spend my life with Ace, more like i dunno 0.01% sure that's what I want"

"Then why? Why be with him if your only 0.01% sure that its what you want?" asjed Holly

"I dunno, I love him buit not as much as Rimmer. Ace is more like, I dunno a cousin or a big brother even. *SIGH*." What they didn't know is that Rimmer had heard every word of what was said.

* * *

While Holly, Hilly and Charlotte were talking, Lister, Cat, Kryten and Ace were in another part of the ship catching up on everything that has happened since they last saw each other

"So what have you been lot been doing been up to since I left?" asked Ace

"Not much, unless you count the fact that we lost three whole days last year" laughed Lister

"So what made you deside to come back, Mr Ace sir?" asked Kryten

"Well Krytes, he main reason was to come back and get Charlotte so she didn't have to stay here with old Arnie" replied Ace

"Well before you came back Charlotte and Rimmer were really close, in fact Rimmer would have done anything for her, even become human again if he could" said Cat. They all laught at the fact of Rimmer being human.

* * *

Well that was the first chapter pleas tell me what you thought of it. Please review. Thank you.


	2. Rimmer becomes human

**Chapter 2**

"Are you absolutely sure you still want to go through this?" asked Milly

"Yes I'm sure" replied Rimmer

"Even though Charlotte is leaving with Ace"

"Well from what I heard she won't be with him long so can we just get on eith this please" said Rimmer; so Milly turned on the machine and in 5 minuets Rimmer stepped, well stumbled out and very neary fell to the floor if Milly hadn't caught him.

"Hey I can touch you and my hand dosen't pass right through you" exclamied Milly

"It worked, it actually worked. Thank you Milly" said Rimmer running out the room to find Charlotte.

* * *

Charlotte was just coming out of the room where she, Holly and Hilly were talking when Rimmer ran into her

"Hey Rimmer, watch who bump into," Charlotte said standing up "Wait, hang on, you actually bumped into me"

"Yer I did" Rimmer replied

"But how, your a hologram and holograms can't bump into anything"

"Well, with help from Milly and Kryten, I did this with, well with us in mind"

"Oh my God, you mean it, you actually mean it, your not joking"  
"No, I'm not joking"  
"Ohhhh," screamed Charlotte flinging her arms around Rimmers neck "You know that I was only joking about what I said back on Starbug, also I'm only going with Ace for a change of scenary"  
"I know, I heard." replied Rimmer

"You...never mind"  
"Ha, I never thought I would see the day that you were lost for words" laughed Rimmer

"Yer your right, I am lost for words," Charlotte laught as well "But the three words I haven't lost, though ever since Ace arrived I haven't been able to say And that is...is I love you"  
"I love you too and no matter what happens or where ever you are I still will. I'll always love you." (A/N: corny I know but I just had to write that)

* * *

Else were Hilly and Holly had meet up with Kryten, Cat, Lister and Milly for a quiet chat just between the 6 of them

"Do you think that now Rimmer is human again that Charlotte might stay or will she still go with Ace" asked Milly

"You mean it worked? That he's human again, Miss Milly ma'am?" asked Kryten

"Yes, it worked"  
"What are you om about? What worked?" Cat asked

"Well Rimmer wass getting anoyed of not being able to be with Charlotte propally that he asked if me and Kryten could help him to become human so he could be with her" explained Millly

"You mean that that smeg head is human again?" aske Lister

"Yes" replied Milly and Kryten at the same time

"Anyway, I hope that Charlotte stays" said Hilly

"So do I" agreed Holly. But what they didn't know is that Ace had heard everything.


	3. Holly and Hilly tell the truth

**Chapter 3**

3 hours later whilst Ace was asleep somewhere and Lister, Cat, Kryten, Holly, Hilly and Milly were in the bar, Rimmer and Charlotte finally showed up again

"Oh there you are. Wher the Hell were you for the last 3 hours?" saked Milly with a small smile playing on her lips

"Wouldn't you like to know" replied Charlotte smilling and winked at Milly *Tell you later* she mouthed to her

"What the Hell does that mean?" asked Lister

"It means Lister, that its none of your buisness" replied Rimmer. Just then Ace appeared in the door way

"Oh there you are, Charlotte"

"Oh, hi Ace" replied Charlotte unenthusiasticly

"Oh God, what does he want" whispered Rimmer in Charlotte's ear

"God knows" Charlote whispered back

"Right now I've found you, we can get ready to go" explained Ace

"Already!" exclaimed Charlotte

"Sure, well there's nothing to stay here for" Ace said leading Charlotte away.

* * *

While Ace was helping Charlotte get everythign ready for them to go, the others were still in the bar talking

"Hey Rimmer come on cheer up, you know that Charlotte doesn't want to be with Ace" said Hilly trying to cheer Rimmer up

"I know but how can she tell him that to Ace. You know he will think we put her up to it, telling her what to say" said Rimmer through his tears

"What do you do you mean when you say Charlotte doesn't want to be with Ace? She's engaged to him" asked Lister

"Well Charlotte told me and Holly that she was only 0.01% sure that she want to be with Ace" explained Hilly

"But why did she agree to marry him then?" Cat asked even more confused than before

"She said it was only for a change of scenary. Charlotte also said she sees Ace more as a big brother or a cousin" answered Holly

"So you mean that Miss Charlotte will only be away for a while? That she will return?" asked Kryten

"That's right" replied Hilly

"Charlotte loves Rimmer to much to stay away from long" added Holly

"You make it sound like I'm the only reason that Charlotte wants to stay here and that she doesn't care what happens or where she is, she's happier with me there with her," Rimmer said wipping away some of his tears "It almost sound like I'm the bad guy in all this"  
"That's not what they're saying, Rimmer" Milly pointed out

"Well that's what it sounds like. Now if you don't mind I'm going to bed" said Rimmer as he stormed out of the door. Lister was just abotu to follow when Milly stoped him  
"Don't, just leave him. This is something that none of us can really help him with."


	4. Rimmer and Charlotte say a goodbye

**Chapter 4**

As Charlotte left on of the bunk rooms after saying to Ace that she was going to have one last look around Red Dwarf by herself, Rimmer rushed past her nearly knocking her over

"Rimmer, what's up? Hey Rimmer wait up" Come on slow down!" called Charlotte trying to keep up "Hey, stop. What's up? What happened? Have you been crying? Rimmer, look at me. What's wrong?"

"I'm fine," Rimmer replied trying to get passed Charlotte "Charlotte, please I don't want to talk about it ok"  
"I'm not moving until you tell me the truth. Rimmer I've known you to long, so come on what's up?" Charlotte asked putting a hand on Rimmer's cheek

"Charlotte, please"  
"If your worried about him coming to find me don't. I've told him I was going for a walk and I didn't want him to come"

"Its not that, its just..." Rimmer said trailing of at the end

"`Its just...' what?" asked Charlotte. No replie. "Rimmer, please answer me `its juts...' what? What we're you going to say?"

* * *

"Rimmer, I won't ask again, what were you going to say? Please tell me? Sweetheart, please tell me?"

Instead of answering her, Rimmer kissed her, slowly and softly at first then it became more deeper, more longing and more passionate and instead of trying to pull away to ask her question again, Charlotte sliped one arm around Rimmer's neck, knotting her fingers in his hair whilst she wrapped her other arm around his waist holding him in place and not wanting the kiss to end.

* * *

2 hours later in another one of the bunk rooms, Charlotte yawned, turned over and found what she thought was a dream, actually happened, because there was Rimmer lying next to her, with his arms wrapped around her, smilling at her

"Hey" said Charlotte propping herself up

"Hey," Rimmer said also proppong himself up "So...um...not to ruin anything but...don't you think someone will be wondering where you are"  
"Oh I think I can make up an excusse for why things took so lokng" giggled Charlotte as she and Rimmer shared another long and passsionate kiss(s).


	5. Ace takes Charlotte away

**Chapter 5**

Whilst Charlotte and Rimmer were saying good-bye to the other (in an amazingly small space ;) ), Ace had met up with the others to find out where Charlotte was

"Ace! Don't you dare start on Milly and Kryten for what they did!" shouted Holly

"Well they shouldn't have helped Rimmer become human again!" Ace shouted back

"Well Charlotte said to me and Hilly that she was only 0.01% sure that she wanted to marry you. She LOVES RIMMER, she will always chocie him!" Holly shouted

"I DON'T BEVILE YOU!" bellowed Ace before he stormed out of the controll room.

After Rimmer and Charlotte finally left the bunk room (hand in hand) Ace spotted them

* * *

, marched right up to them and pulled Charlotte away

"HELP ME! RIMMER, HELP ME! ANYONE HELP ME!" shouted Charlotte as Ace dragged her away

"CHARLOTTE! HEY YOU LOT HELP! CHARLOTTE!" Rimmer shouted as Ace forced Charlotte into his ship

"What the Hell is going on? Rimmer? OH MY GOD, CHARLOTTE!" cried out Milly

"ACE, STOP THIS NOW!" bellowed Holly. But is was to late. Ace had flow off with Charlotte banging on the window to get out.

* * *

Sorry this is such a short chapter I just wanted to create a bit of excitement before I carried on.

Please review.


End file.
